Wash Night Continued
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Echo Swivel Long distance to Goa: Slipstream nudges link lightly. From afar, Goa (gooey) seems shy. Long distance to Goa: Slipstream mentally sighs, "I'm sorry." From afar, Goa (gooey) seems to be seeing if he can produce any kind of tickling sensation on this thing. Long distance to Goa: Slipstream seems surprised. "You forgive me?" From afar, Goa (gooey) chuckles in pulses. "Do I have a choice?" Long distance to Goa: Slipstream sends an affirmative, "Yes.. you do." Long distance to Goa: Slipstream nudges softly, "I can come to you. Where are you?" From afar, Goa (gooey) doesn't seem to be objecting. Echo nods "Definitely so. And I don’t know any more than you do in that case." he responds simply, folding his arms. "I've been on level three flying patrols.' Coming down the street is none other than the wrongfully cheerful little neutral, whistling a merry tune. The leisurely quality of her gait suggests that she is not there on business. Upon spotting a familiar form among one of the lines, being one of the other 'wheelers' she is aware of, she skips over. "Hullo thar." She says, not really giving much thought that her intrusion might be perceived as rude. Goa grins again. "Course you have." He looks at his ticket, then around Echo's shoulder at the facilities relevant. Then his optics flare before he spins his head aside to look at Swivel. "... Greetings." Echo looks over as well, and peers at her. He groaned internally but waved "Hey. Seems tonight is 'wash night'" he remarks to both of them, leaning against the wall. Slipstream walks toward the Finishing Touch, her black armor not really visible in the underground darkness until she steps into the light. Unlike normal, the seeker is actually a bit dirty. She offers a wave to the two Cons, "Good cycle." Swivel raises her optics a little, cocking her head to the side, but still wearing a large smile. "Awe... I din startle ya, did I?" Swivel asks with a tone light in teasing. She then giggles a little, her optics steadily traveling over to peer at the one with Echo. "Aye, wash night, kinner busy innit?" She is about to make a comment when another greeting is heard. She glances over her shoulder at the dark third 'Con, but gets the feeling that it was not directed at her. Thus she just gives a small wave and turns her attention back to Goa. Goa's antennae twitch at the sound of Slipstream's voice, and he steeples his free hand against his helmet crest like he has a headache. "Slippy." The mech's smiling, for those able to see. He snickers and mutter something about "should've used the river". He looks back up, optics fixing on Swivel as he turns aside to face the arriving transformers. "Innit." Glancing that way, Echo waves to Slipstream "Hello ma'am.' he states politely, then peers at Swivel curiously and looks back to Slipstream in confusion. Slipstream cocks her head at Swivel, then offers Goa a smile, "Gooey." she replies as she draws near, "Echo." then looking at the other femme, "This must be Swivel." she states. Goa laughs a couple sobs. Knew. Too. Many. Mechs. "Yyyyes." He looks up, finally, to see the taller seeker. "What brings you out on wash night, Swivel?" He says, optics tracking the other grounder with a sort of please-kill-me-now smile on. Echo stares at Goa, confused. And then back to Slipstream once more, with an ahh "I think I heard of her. I see." he fidgeted, starting to grow nervous. Swivel nods her head several times. "Yessum, I b'lieve we, uh, met sorter once in ther bar in Cubicron. I think." She brings up a hand to rub the back of her neck, a sheepish expression crossing onto her face. She laughs a little, catching Goa's optic. "Wellum, I was actually jus scopin' ther prices. Dun need washin' jus yet, just plannin' ahead 'n budgetin 'n aller that." Swivel drops her arm down to her side, then quickly turns on Echo, thrusting out a hand to him. "If ya dint pick up, ther name's Swivel. Nice ter meecha. I think." Slipstream peers at Goa and shakes her head a little, though Echo gains a curious look as he picks up on Goa's expressions as well. She nods to Swivel, "That's right. The light in there is terrible. First time I actually get a good look at you." she explains, "We have wash racks at base, and yet you two are here?" she asks the two mechs, favoring them with a humored smile. Echo takes the hand, shaking it "A pleasure." he states "I think as well. " he then chuckles at Slipstream "I like to treat myself on occasion. "Lucky." Goa's nose points straight at the washing stall on his ticket as it's vacated. He quietly props himself onto his heel tires and rolls away. Any stealth he may have had is, of course, completely eliminated as soon as he drives through a puddle, but still. Slipstream's question is left for Echo to conveniently answer. Swivel squeezes Echo's hand, shaking it enthusiastically before she lets it go, still wearing a wide grin. She then gives Slipstream a closer look over. "Wellum, yeah, ther lightin' ain't great," she agrees. She then glances over at the slosh of a puddle as Goa heads off to get washed, and then looks back to Echo an optic ridged raised. "We all needer treat ourselves time ter time." Slipstream nods a bit to Echo. Goa though, she already knows why he'd be here.. probably looking for Torque to get work done. She just smiles a bit as he rolls inside. "I understand." she tells Echo. She looks back to Swivel, "Indeed, I agree." Echo politely disengages, tensing his arm to avoid shaking too much as he glances to Goa again, then back to Slipstream "Errr, as I said before, yeah." Swivel claps her hands. Why she does this is hard to say, other than she is openly expressing some excitement of sorts. "Wellum, I bes' be gettin gwon. Dun have much time ter chat fer too long, as I mighter got a job lined up 'n gotter meet'em in just a while." She turns away to walk, but then pauses, offering up a large wave of her arm before turning fully and setting out on her way. Slipstream hmms softly, "Something wrong Echo? You seem out of sorts or something." she notes carefully. Was this really the mech that helped Goa save that singer in Cubicron some time back? She nods to Swivel, "Good cycle to you." she offers to the departing femme. Echo shrugs "Eh, just tired I think." he states with a bit of a smile, waving to Swivel. And then back to Slipstream again "Impatient to get clean I guess." Slipstream nods to Echo and notes a stall is opening up, "What's your number Echo?" she asks, figuring he has a ticket or some other way to indicate it's his turn to go. Echo looks down at that, and then back up "Oh! It’s me.." he smiles and turns to stride in, closing the door behind him, though he could still hear the conversation "About time!" Slipstream chuckles softly to that. Mechs, really cannot take them or meet them anywhere! "Take your time, may as well get yourself so shiny Megatron would see his reflection in the wax. You too Goa!" Echo chuckles a little bit "Hey, I ALWAYS pass inspection!" he calls back out as he goes to work "And I don’t put wax on. I'm blinding enough as it is!" Slipstream smirks a bit to that, "Oh right, you are so white its blinding." she jokes, "Complete polar opposite of me." she calls back. Idly wondering why Goa is being so quiet, did he sneak out while she wasn't paying attention? "Yeah. Heh, that's true!" notes the mech as he starts to soak off things, high pressure water blasting his joints "Though I don’t know how OPPOSITE of each other we act. We should compare notes." Slipstream shakes her head a bit at that, now trying to peer inside to see where that green grounder is.. maybe he /did/ sneak out. Him and his alone time. "We should." she agrees to Echo's words. Goa peers back out with a sonic showerhead in hand. "Do you mind?" Yes, he was that grungy on the way in. Echo pauses at Goa's words and peeks out, then snickers and ducks back in. Slipstream sticks her tongue out at him, not that he'd see it of course. "Honestly." she chuckles, standing back a ways to keep within audio shot of either one. "So I took Shred out for a little flying time. Poor thing is still getting used to that new chassis." Goa pipes up from his stall, now in the middle of buffing, "She stopped trying to drown herself yet?" Slipstream isn't sure what Goa even means by that. "I didn't know she had tried." she replies. Echo steps out, now quite clean and still a little damp "Hey Slipstream, I just got a call back, need to pick up a shift for Ripback. talk to you later? " he asks, starting to jet up into the sky Goa can be heard snickering against the walls. "Likes her liquor hard. I'd keep a closer eye on her, but you know how I feel about the Tina." He steps out, armor waxed indeed to a reflective sheen. It also seems he's cleaned the spare paint from his back plate, leaving it gunmetal. "You think she's gonna see combat?" He frowns. Slipstream nods to Echo, "Take care." she offers to him. Then to Goa she ohs, "I see. I will do so then, and yes I think she will. Coming back to base after you are done? I'm heading back, need a recharge." Goa shrugs in response to the observation about Shred. "That's ... ehhh. We'll see." Then he transforms into his vehicle mode. "I'm goin' now. You want a ride or what?" Slipstream nods, "Sure, why not." she hops on for the ride. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Swivel's Logs